Hermaphrodite
by Aiko Rin Sayuri
Summary: Based on the doujinshi of the same name. Roy claims to have found some information on human transmutation. But this information doesn't come cheap. Using each other for their own means, can they realise what they truly feel for each other before their relationship is destroyed forever? Warnings: Rape, violence and yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I recently got back into Fullmetal Alchemist; and no longer being a young naïve geek like I used to be, I now ship RoyEd and read doujinshi. So I hunted for one which would get me hooked and the little gem which I found was 'Hermaphrodite'. Seriously, this fanfiction does not do justice to the doujinshi. Go and read it. Now. You can see it on Youtube. If not… then you're just going to be stuck with my crappy writing.**

**There is a Spanish version, but hopefully this English version will maybe attract more people to watch it? If there is already an English version, please tell me and I will take this down :)**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**BLANKET WARNINGS FOR WHOLE FANFICTION: Rape, prostitution and lots of violence. Not too graphic in this chapter though.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hermaphrodite or the original Fullmetal Alchemist franchise.**

* * *

The train ground to a stop, screeching as the announcement rang out: "Please check for all your belongings!"

For the Elric brothers, this was pretty standard; they had travelled on more than enough trains than to make the stupid mistake of leaving their luggage on the vehicle. They stepped out of the station, as they had done so many times before.

"It's snowing pretty seriously now." Edward sounded a little surprised, though he wasn't. Not really. There wasn't much in the world which surprised him. Central was as beautiful as always, but they weren't here to see the sites. They were here to…

"Ni-san, aren't you cold?" Ed looked up to see the concerned face of his brother.

"I'm fine! Don't worry." He'd been saying that a lot of late recently too. Sometimes it was hard to remember how long they'd been doing this for; hunting the world for a sign, any sign that a philosopher's stone was in existence. They needed it and finally, they seemed to have almost achieved their goal of restoring their bodies.

"Well then, before finding a hotel, we'll…"

"Yes, we'll have to visit that bastard first."

They walked fairly quickly, arriving at their destination soon after setting out. Al hung back a little as his brother set his luggage down and brought the knocker crashing down against the wood of the door.

"Colonel!" Ed's voice rang confidently in the street; the snow seeming to amplify the sound rather than muffle it like it was supposed to.

"So you came?" The man's tone was flat, but Al could sense something in it. Amusement perhaps? It made him a little worried. But his brother, being the insensitive midget he was, didn't notice a thing and remained standing brashly in the doorway.

"Yes I did," he replied, sounding a little annoyed by the thought that Mustang would have thought that he wouldn't come. "You said you got your hands on some interesting material?"

"Yes, it was hidden between some secret military notes. It's a pretty old report on experiments with body parts." He smiled, suddenly at Al. "I'm sorry but would you mind leaving us alone?" Ed looked back at his brother, his eyebrows drawn together in question. Al raised his metal shoulders in a slight shrug. "It's secret military material, you know. I can't show it to outsiders."

There was definitely something off with the colonel's behaviour but still, Al could not tell what it was.

"Whatever. I'm going to tell Al everything afterwards anyway. So I don't see why…"

"Upholding procedures is very important for the military." The colonel paused. "Fullmetal," he added as an afterthought.

Perhaps it was the very valid arguments which the soldier had put forwards or maybe it was the usage of his older brother's official title which reminded him that, to those with rank, he was just a regular civilian. Alchemy or no alchemy. "Nothing we can do about that, ni-san." He reached for the briefcase. "Well, I'll wait at the hotel that we always stay at. Don't forget anything and tell me later in the right order, OK?" Then seeing Ed's confused look, he sighed and added, "Ni-san, your stories are always messed up."

Mustang laughed a little. For some reason, the sound made Ed irritated. "I get it!"

Al smiled (or as close to a suit of armour could get to smiling anyway) leaving with a wave and a 'don't overdo it!' Ed waved back, not noticing that Roy had already turned his back and entered the house.

"Well. Let's go inside." The young alchemist followed the other into a spacious living room. It was scarcely furnished, with a low couch and a coffee table near an open fire. "What's wrong? I especially lit up the fireplace so take off your coat." The tone was rather demanding and Ed was bewildered by it. He complied, slowly slipping off his red cloak and unravelling his scarf, all the while looking round.

_Now that I think about it, this is the first time that I have been in here…_

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of rustling of paper and footsteps against the floorboards. Ed turned to see the colonel holding a yellow envelope in his hands, stuffing the last of the papers into it and sealing it.

_He's wearing his gloves inside?_

Something about that struck him as odd. It was not cold indoors and had Mustang not just told him to remove his outer garments? Dismissing it as an eccentricity of his peer, he held his hand out for the files.

"Thank you."

To his surprise, Roy immediately held them up into the air so that Ed could not reach them. _That bastard! Is he trying to tease me? _But Roy's face was serious apart from a snide smirk as he looked down, patronizingly at the boy in front of him.

"There are many enemies in Central," began the man. He ignored the glare or the raised eyebrow of his companion. "Even though I fight my territory and defeat my enemies, it is impossible. It is full of people who think that they can only achieve promotion through war. I'm worried what those people would do if they found out what happened to your body. A national alchemist who disobeyed that rule. Do you think that covering up for you is easy? Being your ally means being exposed to that kind of danger. Borrowing this report is only a small part of that." Ed's face relaxed slowly into understanding. "If someone knowledgeable sees that I'm mostly borrowing works on human transformation and the Philosopher's Stone, they'll find out soon enough. Especially information on the stone is pretty much considered worth of national security. I'm braving that danger not knowing what small thing will do me in for real." He brought his face close of Ed's, their noses almost touching and his eyes holding the hypnotic gold of the younger. "Don't you think that I deserve something in return for that?"

He closed the distance, brushing his lips against the boy's and cradling his face in his gloved hands. The young alchemist remained still; the only warning Roy got was a slight stiffening of the muscles in his left arm. He leapt backwards as the boy struck out angrily, one hand covering his mouth as if in shock at the blatant violation.

"What are you up to?" he demanded.

"I'm expecting you to pay with your body for exchange." There was a malicious glint in the other's eyes.

Then realisation struck. "Do you want to use me for human experiments?!"

Roy resisted the urge to facepalm. "You really are a child... Not understanding even now." This was met with an indignant protest. "Ah, maybe you did get it and tried to evade me?" He loomed over the boy, taking the automail hand in his own and held it so that the boy was helplessly trapped. "I'm talking about this," he whispered, the sound sending shivers of something which wasn't coldness down Ed's spine.

Then in several swift motions, Mustang kicked the boy's feet under him, wrestling him down and pushing him onto the low couch. In one fluid movement, he tossed the files onto the coffee table and knelt down so that the boy couldn't move.

"Let me show you the price of getting into danger, Fullmetal."

There was a beat of silence as Ed digested what had happened to him. Then he was struggling. "You bastard… Let my hands go!"

"Do you think that I'd let your hands go in such a situation?"

The question was responded by a kick to the stomach. "I still have my legs," Ed growled.

Angry now, Roy forced a smile onto his face. "If you don't do what I say, I can always tell my superiors about you and your brother." That caught the boy's attention. He stopped squirming. "So what do you do? There are more than enough people who would love to find out about your crimes. If you want me help, I'll be equally guilty. I'd have to cross a dangerous bridge. If you choose this, I want a reward. Well?" Certain that he had struck the right chord, he continued. "I'll say it once more. Show me your utility value, Fullmetal. If you want me to keep your secret, that is."

"My utility value…?"

"You're no longer the army's dog. Instead, you'll become mine. That's how it is."

The words were chilling and prompted the boy to start struggling again. "That's a bad joke, colonel."

"If this were a joke I wouldn't be able to do this," Roy replied, slipping his finger in the waistband of Ed's trousers, only for it to be pushed weakly away. "Still resisting? That's also fun. But if you struggle too much, the report might fall off the table and into the fire by chance." Ed went stiff as his eyes fixed anxiously on the envelope. "And I might... _accidentally_ set it on fire... with these gloves. Now what? Will you keep resisting me?"

Ed's arm fell weakly to the ground in submission as he processed his ultimatum. He screwed his eyes shut, lying limp and pretending not to be there as the colonel manhandled him out of his shirt. He couldn't do anything after all… His eyes flickered towards the envelope one last time before he felt fingers slipping into his trousers again. He moaned and shuddered as he flailed weakly. He couldn't see… couldn't process what was happening to him… Only that the gasps and moans filling the air were his and no matter what he did, he couldn't keep the sounds inside.

* * *

The click of the door drew Al's eyes to it as his brother entered, the report clutched tightly in his hand.

"Ah, ni-san! Welcome back!" There was no reply and Ed did not look up, leaning tiredly against the door, his eyes tracing over the floorboards. Al chose not to comment. "You're pretty late. Did something happen? Your hair is all messed up."

Ed pulled himself together and forced him to act naturally. He held out the report. "Here, I couldn't finish it so I borrowed a copy." He turned away and pulled off his coat. "I'm going to sleep now, don't wake me up."

Al hummed in response, his attention already on the sheets of paper in his hand. _This doesn't look like something he couldn't finish. He's a fast reader…_

His thoughts were interrupted by a violent _flump_ and a curse as the coat was tossed with more force than necessary onto the bed.

"Ni-san…?"

"It's nothing," Ed replied.

* * *

It had not been a week since _that night _but Ed was unable to brush it off as just a bad dream. He felt dirty and violated but there was nothing he could do about it. They'd left the morning after to handle some other small business but they were now due to return.

"A message from the colonel?" The question brought back Ed back from whatever land his brain had been in; filling him with a sort of dread. The railway manager saluted them as they walked away. "It says that we should contact him as soon as possible," explained Al, mistaking his brother's carefully schooled apathetic look for one of blank confusion. "Shall I make the call or will you?"

"You can," replied Ed, facing away from the phone. But he could still hear Al's side of the conversation.

"Eh? New material? If we want to see it? Of course we'll come! When?" A reply buzzed and a second later the receiver was put back into its cradle. "I'm done. Let's go now, OK, ni-san?"

His eyes unfocused slightly as the memory was brought to the forefront of his mind.

_He lay, listlessly. It was finally over._ _Roy slid off the couch, stepping nimbly into his boots._

"_If I find something useful again, I'll let you know," he said, turning back to smirk at the younger. "But I can't show it to you for free. You know what that means right, Fullmetal?" He knew what it meant and he also knew that he could not refuse it. If only he hadn't come… If only Roy had never found that information in the first place…_

* * *

The train journey passed in silence, the monotonous rattling of the vehicle finally cut off by the usual grating noise of the brakes and the cool voice of the announcement ringing out. "Central," it called. To Ed, it sounded like a death sentence.

"Ni-san, shall we go and visit the colonel?"

"No, today, we'll go to the hotel first."

Al was thrown by this. Ed had never been one to put comfort before information so what was the reason for this sudden change in attitude? Ed didn't reply to any of his questions. They checked in at the hotel and Ed flopped onto the bed, sitting quietly and staring out of the window.

_I really wonder what's wrong with him. Usually he'd be there by now._

"Ni-san," he began.

"Shut up!"

"The colonel…"

"I'll go later."

_The colonel…_ Ed continued to stare out of the window, looking up at the sky and the streets below filled with the regular citizens. Laughter rang out and the sky was suddenly filled with a flock of birds which flew freely over the rooftops of a street and disappeared. He held up his watch and examined it carefully. His eyes roaming over the familiar contours of the object; remembering everything which had happened and his grim tenacity with which he had hung onto life for the past few years. _That's right. I promised myself never to look back._

He stood up and pulled on his coat.

"Ni-san?"

He schooled his expression into what he thought was his usual smile.

"I'm going to find the colonel."

"Ah, I'll come too," offered Al, mildly, putting down the book he was reading.

"There's no reason to... it looks like another top secret document you won't be able to see," Ed replied, trying to keep his tone light. "And... Don't worry, it might get late."

* * *

Edward found himself knocking at the door of the block of flats a couple of minutes later.

"Fullmetal?" He looked up slightly startled by the voice which seemed to be coming from above him. He finally located the colonel leaning against the frame of the window. "I wasn't sure you'd be here. The door is open so come in. It's the left room on the second floor." Ed climbed the stairs slowly, each creak seeming to condemn him to yet another night of violation. He pushed open the door as expected and saw Roy in the same position as he had been. "I thought that you wouldn't come anymore," Mustang said, conversationally.

"Me too, I thought a lot about it." He slipped off his coat and Roy raised an eyebrow at this sudden cooperation. "It's true that it's quite dangerous for you to help us out. I don't want to pay with sex even if we did count on you too much. But more than anything, we need you to get us the research data from National Alchemists. Your position and authority is..." He swallowed as a phrase from his lessons long ago flashed back to him. _People cannot give something without having something. If you're afraid to lose something, then you can't gain anything._ "I don't want to give up," he continued. "I don't care what I have to do for that. So if you want something in return for your services, I don't mind paying. I'll become your dog. That way, we'll both use each other." He raised his chin suddenly so that his eyes, filled with golden fire met the other's. "I'll cross this dangerous bridge with you, colonel. Compared to you, I'm a child who knows nothing about the world. But if a child decides it wants something, it can be quite scary and so something like human transformation. I just want to remind you of that."

_Ah... I see. They are the same as back then... Those challenging golden eyes… _Then out loud: "You've prepared well, Fullmetal Alchemist. Well then, let me test it. A child's seriousness."

* * *

Ed clamped his hands over his mouth, biting down on his lip so hard that he drew blood in an effort not to make any noise.

"What's wrong? Your hands are shaking," the older man commented in an amused purr as he leant in closer.

"Shut up!"

Roy reached for the hand and pulled it away by the wrist, pinning the younger down.

"Let go of my wrists-!" The demand was cut off by a set of lips, crushing against his in a brutal kiss. He pursed his mouth shut, tightly, resisting the tongue which flicked playfully against his lips. Roy drew back, rather disappointed.

"Oh my, I'll have to teach you how to kiss as well." He put his hand to Edward's face, gently forcing the boy's mouth open with his fingers. "Open your mouth," he ordered, before leaned in again, his tongue already granted access to Ed's mouth, exploring the hot cavern and fighting with the other for dominance. "Yes..." he breathed. "That's how you do it."

Ed collapsed; face down into the sheet, exhausted already. He was so tired… If only Roy would let him rest for a little while. He felt the man's hand fall from his back to an increasingly lower place but could not bring himself to care. Cheeks painted a ghastly pink with lust; Roy examined the unconscious boy beneath him for the taking.

* * *

_At that time…_

"_There is a message for you."_

_The colonel called us surprisingly often. When he does that, he always had some rare materials that only a few people could get their hands on. But did he seem too enthusiastic or did he just have too much free time?_

"_I can't show this to an outsider."_

_And I'm never allowed to come in. Ni-san comes back before sunrise and sleeps like a stone._

"_Here is a copy of the material. Take a good look too."_

"Don't wake me up before noon," Ed sounded as tired as ever as he pulled off his coat.

"Did you stay up all night again? It's not good to lose so much sleep, ni-san," replied Al. He hated that it had become an automatic response.

_And I was trying to overlook _that_ whenever he went._

He looked over at his brother, not surprised to find that he was already asleep.

_Ni-san, he's always kicking off his sheets._

He reached for the blanket, ready to lay it over Ed's sleeping body when he noticed something rather surprising. Little red blots decorated his arms and stomach. _Bug bites? Because he's sleeping exposed like that! On his legs too!_... _Even on such a place?_ _Would they bite him in a spot that's covered by clothes? In the middle of winter? Are those really bug bites?_ Al frowned in concentration. Something wasn't right. _Ni-san who only comes back before dawn with a tired look on his face. Ni-san who always goes to the colonel alone. His hair that's always wet as if he had showered and I never even wondered why... Why is that? _The final pieces of the puzzle finally fell into place revealing a picture which stunned him. _I'm such an idiot!_

He stood up, furious at the colonel, furious that his brother had not chosen to confide in him and instead, feed him a lie, and most of all, furious at himself for not realising sooner. He hurried through Central, ignoring the weird looks he was getting from the ordinary citizens but he was not in a mood to entertain.

_Why didn't I notice it? Ni-san!_

"You there, stop!" the soldier raised his weapon uncertainly but before he had a chance to do anything, Al had already barrelled past him.

"Get out of my way please!"

The guard at the entrance must have called security for several soldiers approached him, telling him to leave. But gone was the meek Al who would have cowered under such reproaches. In his place, there was a metal monster, irritable and livid, ready to rip the one who had violated his brother in such a way from limb to limb. He brushed off the entreaties as if they were flies and threw open the door to Mustang's office.

The bastard was standing in the centre of the room, nonchalantly going over paperwork with his lieutenant and several of his loyal subordinates.

"Alphonse-kun…?" Hawkeye never got to finish her sentence as thirty kilograms of angry metal rolled into the room lifting Mustang up by the neck and slamming him against the wall. She pulled out her gun. "Release him please! Alphonse-kun." Her threat went ignored.

Al's attentions were fixed on the man in front of him. He was shaking with anger as he eyed the shocked man in front of him.

"Colonel... People like you are... You... my brother. What did you do to my brother?"

* * *

**In search of a beta-reader to help me with this project. Contact if interested :)**

**Aiko Rin Sayuri x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Look who the dog **_**(of the military)**_** dragged back from the dead (using human transmutation obviously)! I know I promised this chapter earlier but my laptop died on me! I also have other excuses but you probably don't care :D**

**Several people have asked me about whether I will be sticking to the original plot or adding my own takes. I will tweak and add words to make this read better as a block of text rather than a manga; other than that, I shall be leaving this as it is. But do expect more original RoyEd based stories from me in the future!**

**Thank you for all the encouraging reviews, favourites and follows; they really made my day! I will try my best to write this :) And to the one negative reviewer (whose review I had to remove because it was basically abuse), I laughed in your face.**

* * *

No one had moved. The shocked silence seemed to reverberate throughout the room and Roy continued to glare at the huge suit of armour which held him several inches off the ground. They watched each other, each daring the other to make a move.

* * *

In the hotel room, Ed shivered as he woke up. It was the cold which roused him and he wondered vaguely if he was still dreaming. He ran his tongue over his dry lips and winced at how swollen they felt. _That bastard…_

"Al?" he called tentatively, easing himself into a sitting position. There was no reply. Slightly confused at his brother's absence, he looked down at himself, grimacing when he noticed the marks left on his skin. They were red and stood out against his pale skin. _That bastard… He left marks like there was no tomorrow…_ He sat still for a second, running his fingers along the line of stained skin around his stomach. They had been completely visible while he slept. What if Al had seen them? What would he say? _Al!_

He pulled on his clothes quickly, suddenly aware of the burden of the lies and secret meetings. They fell onto him, weighing him down as he tried to hurry. He tore into the street, running around blindly before he realised that he had no idea where his brother had gone. _Maybe he hasn't worked it out. Maybe he's just gone for a walk…_ He squashed down the feeling of dread in his chest. But…

_Damnit, this bad feeling usually means that something is wrong._ He turned swiftly, running towards a nearby corner shop, dipping his head as a greeting to the shopkeeper.

"Mister, do you know where my brother, Al, went?"

"Hm? That guy in the armour? He ran left down that road."

_Left…? Towards headquarters? Al…!_

Not even pausing to thank the man, he turned and sprinted out of the shop.

* * *

Colonel Roy Mustang was beginning to choke.

"Alphonse-kun," began Hawkeye again, in that steely tone of voice which was so often used on those ready to be brought into custody. She aimed the pistol at where she knew the blood seal resided. This was only to be a last resort after all; she would hate to hurt either of the Elric brothers who she had watched grow up. Her fingers tensed, ready to pull the trigger… Only for her to stop as her superior officer moved his hand, not in an attempt to free himself but as a gesture for everyone to relax. Though his words, when he spoke were anything but unperturbed. They sounded cold and underlined by something which sounded like maliciousness had she not known better.

"Alphonse-kun… Do you intend to let me tell you the situation of your brother here in front of everyone else?" The boy stiffened and paused uncertainly. "Let me go." The order was quiet almost as if the colonel had complete confidence in the fact that the other would listen to him. But Al didn't move, save for the angry tightening of the huge metal hand which threatened to crush the soldier's windpipe. Hawkeye strengthened her resolve and raised the gun.

"Al!" Edward pushed past the guards only to stumble to a stop as he gaped at the sight in front of him. Mustang's subordinates regarded him with something akin to surprise at his sudden entry and offered him words of greeting. He brushed them off. "Al, let him go," he murmured softly, the words heavily laced with his older brotherly authority.

"But… But he did… to you…" The younger Elric never got to finish his sentence.

"Let him go, Alphonse!" The order was shouted this time, like a reprimand to a dog which had refused to listen to his owner. Roy's mouth twitched at the irony. Al shuddered, out of anger or confusion, no one was quite certain, but stepped back, releasing the man who fell to the ground in relief at being able to breathe without restriction again. He hands flew to his neck, nursing the tender skin there, ignoring the anxious cries of his subordinates.

"Alphonse-kun, tell me, what was this all about?" Hawkeye had a worried crease on her forehead. Had Ed just been one second later, she might have pulled the trigger and the situation may not have resolved itself like this. The suit of armour seemed to be struggling for an answer.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you!" Ed bowed low, speaking as if he had not heard the lieutenant's question. "Al, let's go back."

"Ni-san…" The young alchemist must have heard the sad question tone in his brother's voice because he turned back and leaned his head on his brother's large metal chest; the closest thing they shared to a hug.

"I'll explain everything to you in our room. So let's go back now, Al."

"Ok..." He slipped his hand into his older brother's because he could not offer any more comfort than this and he hated himself for it.

The door clicked softly shut behind them and there was a stunned silence as everyone tried to process what had happened. The quiet was broken by a slightly exasperated sigh from the colonel.

"The papers I was working on are all over the place, could you please pick them up for me?"

For the next few minutes, all that could be heard in the office were quite mutterings and the rustling of paper as the soldiers painstakingly picked up the sheets of paper littering the floor. Mustang was so lost in his thoughts that he did not even notice his lieutenant next to him, efficiently sorting out the papers which had strewn themselves all over the floor.

"Colonel, Edward-kun aside, but Alphonse-kun would not get angry over something small. What the hell..." Her eyes smouldered with anger. "Did you do to them?"

There was a pause as Mustang considered what he should say.

"I... I did nothing wrong. He started that game." The excuse sounded feeble and hesitant to even himself.

"Colonel!-" But the topic was dropped as a button was worked loose from Roy's shirt and fell to the ground. The lieutenant picked it up and handed it back to him without a word.

"Ah, sorry." The words were quiet.

"Why?" she asked.

"It's nothing," he replied. But he ended up telling her everything anyway. Her eyes never once wavered from his face, though they became more and more clouded as he went on. "A child getting serious is scary... That's what he told me." And when he finished talking, for the first time he saw pity in his lieutenant's eyes and wondered why she was feeling that way.

* * *

"Do you think that I'd be happy if you sacrifice yourself to return me to my body?!"

"It's nothing as big as a sacrifice. It's just a deal." But Al could tell that his brother was uncomfortable with talking about the subject. It was as if he was avoiding his eyes; deliberately facing the other way to stare steadfastly at the window.

"If you don't start this kind of relationship on your own it's pretty much a sacrifice!"

"It's not like I like it, but I go to the colonel because I agreed to it." The reply had come, almost as if it had been replied and Al wondered how many times his brother had replayed this conversation in his head already.

"Well, _I _can't agree with it."

"It's nothing to get so serious about." Ed realised that this was his last chance to persuade his brother that this was _his_ choice and that the _fucking bastard_ had nothing to do with this. "About sleeping with the colonel... Well at first it hurts and afterwards my hips hurt too but... In the middle it feels pretty good and... If I get up early enough, I can see the bastard's stupid sleeping face which is a special bonus. It's just the right thing to get rid of some sexual desire!" By the end of his speech, Ed had his usual mischievous grin plastered on his face and Al… If Al could still blush, he would have coloured upon hearing this detailed anecdote of his brother's sex life.

_It sounds like ni-san is inconspicuously trying to change the subject._ Then as he realised the important thing… _While I wasn't looking, ni-san became an adult and left me behind! I feel lonely. In this armour, I can't even get a girlfriend…_

"Come on, don't sulk, Al!" He smiled at his brother who had retreated to his figurative corner. "Well that's how it is so don't worry. Besides, what the colonel said is true too. That's the price for the colonel crossing a dangerous bridge to help us find the stone. There's nothing we can do but pay."

Edward sounded so unlike his usual proud self that Al was tempted to march back to the Central Headquarters and finish what he had started.

"But only you, ni-san..."

"You won't be a good partner for the night with that body."

The words had been spoken with enough bluntness for Al to feel like he was about to blush again. "N-ni-san..."

"If there's something that you can help with, I'll let you do it when the time comes. OK?"

"OK..."

Al could tell that there was _something _else but he did not press it. After all, a promise like that would surely allow him to protect his brother, even in a small way, right?

So, come that evening, neither of them were particularly surprised by the letter which found its way to their room either.

"The colonel is asking for you. It's...tonight?" Al's voice was incredulous. After all that had happened, he still had the guts to… to… He had a sudden urge to burn the letter.

"Well then, I'm going to worship his stupid face." Edward must have seen his brother's uncertainty, because he continued gently. "Don't look like that. I'm fine. It's really nothing." And then he was gone, leaving Al with a façade of their mother's carefree smile. And at that moment he realised that people who looked like that were not happy at all. And he hated it.

Outside the room, Ed leaned against the door, breathing heavily and forcing himself to calm down. _Yes it's nothing. I'm fine. I thought that I had lost the ability to attract people and be embraced. _He remembered the colonel, tracing the length of his spine with kisses, each touch sending tendrils of fire through his body, making him feel warm just thinking about it. _But my right hand is still here and so is my left leg. I haven't lost anything yet... Not yet. _He thought of Al's anxious words and entreaties and steeled himself. _That's why I'm fine. I'm fine._ And then he was running, because he knew that if he stalled any longer, he would not be able to make himself go at all.

* * *

He was there and it was so hot. Hotter than he remembered as he sat there, trying to not to breathe heavily and disguise the sounds which were being forced out of his throat. His fingers were digging into the other's back and every time he moved he was disgusted to hear the wet sounds of their skin on skin contact. There was a sigh as the colonel leaned back, his hand massaging his neck.

"The mark your brother left is taking its time to heal. It's quite troublesome. I'd be glad if you took responsibility for this."

There was a moment of hesitation, followed by the small subdued voice which Roy had learned to associate with this submissive Edward which only he got to see.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Lick it like a dog would to make it better." He saw a flicker of reluctance in the boy's eyes before he reached out with one hand and forced his head onto his shoulder. The breaths came out rapidly, tickling his neck. "You're my dog after all, right? If you're a dog, then you have to follow your master."

The breaths were replaced with a warm, wet tongue, softly caressing the bruise on the man's neck. He shuddered, holding the other to him and revelling in the heat, until, unable to hold back, he leaned forwards, tipping the young alchemist onto the pillows and pinning him down. Ed lay, tensed and with his eyes shut as tightly as possible, as if bracing himself for the worst.

"Fullmetal," he crooned. "If you feel it, then voice it. Otherwise, it's only half as much fun. Or do you want me to up the pace until you can't help but call out?"

"Is this... also an order?"

There was a pause as the soldier contemplated the question and how he should best answer it. "Yes."

The reply was sharp, not betraying the other's fatigue at all. "Yes, sir, Colonel Mustang."

Ed relaxed slightly, letting his lower lip escape from his teeth; but he was still; even as he felt Roy straddle his waist and press down so that it was almost painful. True to his word, he called out, the moans ringing around the room.

_Hearing myself… It's disgusting…_

But he had no say in the matter; he was only a dog following his master.

* * *

In the morning, Roy was woken by the sound of his shower being turned on and the relentless hammering of the water hitting the plastic tub. He reached out, seeking his companion's body, not surprised, albeit a little disappointed when there was nothing but a warm patch where he'd been. Snuggling down deeper into the blankets, he soon fell asleep again.

By the time he was fully awake, the warmth had faded as if there had been no one there all along.

_How meaningless. But at least it's better than some clingy woman, I guess._

Because after all, no one could call Edward Elric clingy. At just the age of sixteen, he outranked over half of all the soldiers in the military force. In fact, had he not outranked the young prodigy, he himself would have been rather jealous of the attention the other was seeking. He felt no guilt in forcing the younger like this; after all, it was not as if the boy didn't have a choice. Besides, had Edward not openly declared the fact that his was just another challenge to him?

He glanced over at his clock and heaved himself out of his bed. If he was late again, the first lieutenant would probably break his spine in half and shove it up his ass.

* * *

_I can't concentrate on the book._ Al put it down in frustration. _Winter's evening sky is reflecting snowy mountain valleys with its deep purple colour. How long has it been since I've last felt the freezing evening wind?_ _I can't remember how coldness felt; it's strange._

_The fact that I can't concentrate is probably because ni-san is with the colonel. I wonder what face he makes when he embraces ni-san. How does ni-san look in the colonel's arms?_ Mental images filled his mind and he was suddenly very worried and embarrassed.

_Ah... Ni-san who seemed to be the furthest away from love affairs of us all is..._

_Why does it have to be ni-san anyway? Don't you usually do such things with a woman?!_

He held his head in exasperation.

_I DON'T GET IT!_ Al rolled on the floor; a nervous habit he had acquired and failed to break out of as a child.

The door clicked open. "What are you doing Al?" His voice held a trace of alarm (which was quite understandable for anyone who had just walked in to see a suit of armour rolling on the floor in a panic.

"Ni-san! Welcome back." Said suit of armour lunged halfway across the room in an anxious attempt to get to his brother.

"Here, this is the report for today. The colonel said to burn it once we're done reading." The envelope was about as thick as usual; the papers filled with row upon row of neat handwriting and carefully drawn arrays.

"OK."

"Well then, I'll get some sleep. Don't wake me till noon."

As Ed stepped towards the bed, Al's attention was drawn to a small red mark decorating his brother's neck. It was soon obscured by a curtain of golden hair as the braid was undone.

"What?" he asked, suddenly aware of the fact that his brother was staring at him.

"Nothing," came the reply.

Edward looked on in confusion. "I'm going to sleep now," he said finally.

It didn't even take five minutes until Al could hear him fall asleep.

"Ni-san, sleep well," he whispered, but the words were lost. _I'll buy him something he likes for lunch. _He decided. _So he can at least wake up to something good. So he can wake up and say "Mornin'!" with a smile._

* * *

The library was empty of people save one. Ed sat perched on the top of a step ladder, studiously taking notes. He put the pen into his mouth, thinking about the array which sat in front of him. Suddenly, he frowned and shifted to that he could hold the document to the light. To his horror, the pile of books at his side plummeted to the ground, paper flying out. Hurriedly, he clambered down after them and knelt at the base of the ladder, sorting feverishly through the yellowed loose pages. So he was, to say the least, shocked when a cold finger was suddenly pressed to his neck where he knew there was a mark. His first thought was that it was the colonel playing a joke but when he turned around, he was facing Hawkeye.

"Lieutenant-" he began, feeling his face begin to colour and his mind frantically searched for an explanation.

"After doing _that _you should be careful about marks like this. Havoc and the others would tease you to death."

"Eh... ah... yes." The nervous smile he had on his face froze in place, if she asked… What would he say?

"No one would even think that your partner is _that person_ but still."

The one sentence chilled him, sending thoughts flying throughout his mind. _How did she know…?_

"Lieutenant…" he started again, cautiously.

"I don't intend to complain on who he chooses to arm his bed as long as he keeps working properly."

The boy began to laugh nervously at the weak attempt at a joke. The sound was cut off by the bitter tone of the next sentence. "But there are times when I wonder… Why didn't he choose me as his partner?" She looked at him strangely, an unreadable expression in her eyes. "Edward-kun would you try to sleep with me? As a way to harass him?" The alchemist froze in shock. There was a tense silence as she skewered him with the look before it softened. "I'm only joking. Edward-kun, I don't know what kind of deal you have with him but it is really worth prostituting yourself for it?" She turned her back and left, shutting the door gently behind her.

_Scary... I thought she was trying to kill me with that look._ Her words rang through his head, as if branding him with an image he could not be rid of. "_But is it really worth prostituting yourself for it?"_

"Shit!" he cursed, to no one in particular.

* * *

Mustang felt his neck tenderly, the bruise having only recently faded. Cursing the Elric brothers for being so much trouble, he slung his coat onto his shoulder, flicking off the light to his office.

_In truth, I wanted to end everything by doing that. You should know about it quite well since your research pretty much focuses on it. The dangers of dealing with the Philosopher's stone._

"_This is a first-hand report on the darkest things which have ever happened in Amestris."_

_The stone is dangerous not only because it can be used for human transmutation. So dangerous that I heard about it even when I was only a field officer. That's why I gave you some time for my own body's sake. To make it in the most hideous way imaginable. _He thought of Ed, lying drained after being forced into his bed and for the first time felt a stab of discomfort. He tried to bury it under his reason. _The same way there's something you want, there's also something I want. We shouldn't be concerned about appearances, don't you think?_ _I know quite well how stubborn you are. But no matter what I did, I did it so you wouldn't want to see my face ever again..._ _Is my resolution wavering? Farther and farther away. But I never thought it possible that you'd appear before me ever again._

_"Colonel, what did you do to those brothers? Please tell me everything about it."_

_"It's really not my fault. He's the one who started this relationship, lieutenant. I'm the one who got caught up and swept away in his seriousness."_

_A relationship that wasn't supposed to exist in the first place. But since it turned out this way, I'm going to use you to your maximum and enjoy this relationship. Fullmetal, this is a game. The first one who mistakes this relationship for love loses. But aren't you the last person I should be worried about being sucked into this game? You and I both have something that we want more than anything else. We're both completely full of ourselves. _He stumbled over the window and looked down to see the boy standing at his doorstep, waiting to be let in._ We both don't have time to get infatuated with something as useless as love affair, right? So I'll keep this relationship with you light hearted._ Smiling, he gestured for the Ed to let himself in.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**


End file.
